Mike & Tiffany's Wedding Story
by StevieBond
Summary: Sequel to HuniePop - A Fantasy's Tale. It is the summer and there are sounds of wedding bells. Mike Jones and Tiffany Maye who had graduated from University, are set to marry and start thier lives together. Followed by a honeymoon of course... Rated M for Lemon content.
1. The Preperation

**Well hiya folks, it's been a very long time since my last HuniePop story. This one is something I've been planning to write ever since I wrote the sequel to my first Huniepop story (which has become my most viewed and faved story in my collection, so thank you.). I've done a few stories with wedding scenes before, so I know my way around them. Hope you guys are ready for Mike (my OC) and Tiffany to become Mr. and Mrs. Jones. Off we go!**

* * *

The Preparations

They say when an event needs to be prepared, then hard work is the main thing that lies ahead and that was something at the forefront of my mind.

I am Mike Jones and my life is about to change forever. It had been several months since the shutdown of the Gladstone Corporation, the company that was responsible for bringing the RPG fantasy magic into the world. Following the recent events, the Government declared that a new security business would be brought into the city and this time around, there won't be any wild fantasies occurring. Since the announcement, the city itself had grown into a booming economic place with a lot of successful businesses.

But that wasn't the most important thing on my mind right now. It was nine months since I popped the question to the love of my life, Tiffany Maye. When she said yes, I had a feeling that I was gonna have my work cut out for me. For one thing, I still live in a single bedroom apartment and the place itself won't be big enough to accommodate me and Tiffany when we tie the knot. Thankfully, I have a lot of friends who are more than willing to help out and things had changed since those events back then.

Tiffany and her relationship with her mom, Jessie, was as strong as ever thanks to me. Nikki's YouChube channel hit 25,000 subscribers just last week, one of her videos detailed the personal experience she had when we were involved in the RPG stuff and she got thousands of comments as a result. Audrey was still the same as ever, but she had been cutting down on smoking which was a good thing for her. She no longer does any drugs, but still likes to treat herself to a glass of wine sometimes.

Kyanna still works at the gym as well as the barber shop, along with Beli who has taken over the yoga training sessions. Kyanna in particular had been seeing someone in private for a few weeks, but that was the length of my knowledge and I thought it'd be best to let Kyanna take her time and see how things go with the guy. I'm hoping she gets somewhere, considering that she's a single parent and her son is now two years old.

Lola came back from her long vacation, she still works as an air stewardess and loves her coffee as always. Jessie now works at a florist which is perfect, considering the fact that her daughter will be marrying me. Speaking of which, when I proposed to Tiffany, I went straight to her mom to ask for her approval and she smiled as a response. As for Kyu, the love fairy who changed my life for the better, she had been given authority to visit me now and again from her boss, Venus.

As for the other Lola who we had to give money to for information, no one knows what happened to her or where she went, it's as if she vanished completely.

Which brings me to where I was right now. I was at the dining table and looking over a large book filled with photos and detailed info on two bedroom houses that were for sale in the city, but I wasn't alone. Gavin and Rai-lin who were the two people I met during that RPG world incident were looking at them too. Even Monica of all people was helping out, considering that she did leave a scar in me many years ago, but since the fantasy event, we had become very good friends. Kyu was with me too.

"Oooh, look at this one, champ." Kyu said, pointing to one photo of a house on the book. "This seems like a cool fit for a love machine like you."

"Stop saying that." I frowned. "You make it sound like I'm a robot."

Kyu put on her innocent face. "Well duh, I am a love fairy."

I shook my head. "Anyways, maybe not this one. The exterior of the house seems too bland to my liking."

"Well of course it's bland." Gavin said. "You don't expect it to be a kiddies playhouse, eh?"

"Of course not." I glanced at another house photo. "This one shows some promise."

"It may do so on the outside." Rin-Lin said. "But what does it present itself inside?"

"Well seeing the details here, it had the usual rooms and a second bedroom that we could certainly use in the event that...well you know."

"Oh ho ho ho," Monica teased. "Is our Mike looking to get busy with the babe?"

I looked at her and sighed. "That's one way of putting it."

Kyu laughed. "You know she's just teasing you. Anyways, is there any others you like in the book?"

I kept turning the pages, most of them were instant passes. I was getting close to the end of the book until I stopped at one photo of a house with details on the side. It was a two-bedroom single floor home with a spare room free. I then looked at the small photos of the rooms and began to smile. I believe I had found the ideal home.

"This is it." I said. "This one is the best I've seen so far."

"Let me have a look." Kyu leaned over to see and she nodded. "Yeah, that has the best swag f'sure."

"No offence, but do you always talk gangster?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, it happens when I get excited or if I'm in the mood."

"Kyu, this is hardly the time." I frowned. "Anyways, I've made up my mind. This is the one I'm going for."

"Roger that buddy." Gavin nodded. "So what's next?"

"Well, I'll have to let Tiffany know and I better do it soon."

"A wise decision." Rai-Lin agreed. "For the fated day is over one week from now."

I sighed. "I know...at least she and I have sorted out the guest list, the reception and where we're having the party."

"Woohoo, can't say no to a party." Monica said. "So, can we leave for lunch?"

"Sure, just let me get ready and we'll head to a cafe, Jessie and Tiffany will be meeting us there."

"Okay champ, let's go." Kyu replied.

Grabbing my jacket, we left my apartment and made our way to the cafe. When we got there, my wife to be and her mother were there and they smiled.

"Hi there, Mike." Jessie greeted.

"Mike..." Tiffany added.

As I sat by her, we shared a quick and gentle kiss with her hand on my cheek, the hand also showed the engagement ring I gave to her.

"Steady on, lovebirds." Kyu remarked.

"Awww come on, they're going to be hitched soon." Jessie said. "They deserve to show off a bit of thier love."

"Moving on..." I blushed before bringing out the book I had taken with me. "...Tiffany, I had a look at the houses and I've found one that would be ideal for us."

"Oh, let me have a look." She replied as I brought the book on the table and showed the one I liked. "I love it."

I blinked. "You do, cause that was quick."

"Yeah, it might seem like I'm rushing a little, but I'm just so thrilled to be moving into a home with you as married lovers." She held my hand, smiling happily.

I just had to blush slightly when she mentioned moving in as a married couple. We had been through a lot and we had come so far, I smiled back at her and tightening my grip on her hand. I said it to myself once before, but Tiffany was the one who helped me find to accept and enjoy love, I was lucky and happy that I'll be her husband.

"Mind me if I have a look?" Jessie asked.

"Sure, go on, mom." Tiffany answered as she passed the book to her.

Jessie had a look at the photos of the home. "This looks very well made, both outside and inside. I think you've made a wonderful choice, Mike."

"Thanks." I responded. "Now we just have to get in touch with the housing estate and that we've made our choice."

"Oh yeah, we need to take care of that together." Tiffany said. "We'll go after we've had lunch here."

"Oh right, time for some food!" Gavin spoke happily.

"Calm yourself, fool." Rai-Lin sighed. "I am to keep my head clear since I still have my new occupation."

"Oh that's right, how are you doing at the dojo you founded outside the city?" Tiffany asked.

"It is going well after one week." He showed a slight smile. "But I have made a promise to be available for the day of the wedding."

"That's good." I nodded. "So that'll be the housing done and we should be good to go for the big day."

"Yep, we've sorted the flowers today as well." Tiffany said. "It's so amazing that I'm going to be a wife."

"And I feel very lucky that I'll be there to see my daughter walking down the aisle." Jessie added.

I could hear her sigh a little. It is a little unfortunate that Tiffany won't have someone to walk down the aisle with her, since it was tradition that the father of the bride had to be the one to give her away. But that was resolved when Tiffany insisted that she would walk down the aisle herself and with her head held high.

"I have to feel lucky too." I said, shaking my head. "My parents will be coming over for the day as well and I haven't seen them for a few years."

"Oh yeah, there's one last thing we need to do." Tiffany said. "Today, I'm going to be choosing my maid of honor and I think I've made my choice."

"That's good, I should also need to choose my best man. Although, I'm limited since my two ex friends are..."

I paused instantly. I didn't want to be reminded of the fact that my two ex male friends are gone with one still serving a prison sentence far, far away and the other one who died before the whole fantasy world was sent away from the city. Tiffany put her arms around me when she saw me looking down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey buddy, we'll be okay with who you pick." Gavin said. "Just thought you should know, eh?"

"Of course. Now let's get some happiness back and start ordering."

* * *

After we had lunch at the cafe, my friends went thier separate ways. Whilst me and Tiffany went to the housing estate store with the book in hand and holding hands, walking close together. The walk was a quiet one, but it was full of love, that was much was obvious. After turning a corner, we stopped outside the housing store and went inside.

"Hello and welcome back, sir and madam." The receptionist said. "Are you here for the housing selection?"

"Yes we are." I answered. "And we have come to a decision with one."

"Alright, we'll have one of our agents to speak with you shortly."

"Thanks." Tiffany said.

We took a seat by the window and waited for a while until a guy in a suit showed up. He was the guy who gave us the book with the available houses yesterday.

"Hello again, soon to be Mr and Mrs Jones." He spoke. "Shall we have a talk over here?"

We nodded and got up before heading over to one of the isolated desks and he sat down with us taking a seat on the other side of the table.

"So which house have you come to agreement on?" He asked.

"It's this one." I opened the book and pointed to the one I liked. "This one here."

"Ahhh, that one was a recommended choice, you know?"

"It was?"

"Yes, we had an elderly couple who used to live there, but they sold it a few months ago and asked us to make it a recommendation for another buyer."

"I see." I said. "Then I may have struck lucky with this one."

"You sure have, Mr. Jones." He then brought out a form. "As you may be aware, you'll need to sign a few details here and our company will handle the rest."

I looked at the form and what it required. "Right, this is my first time and all, but I think I know what to expect."

"Take your time if you need to. Buying a property can be a huge learning curve for first time buyers."

I took a pen that the guy gave to me and started filling out some of my info and signed at the bottom where a signature was needed. Tiffany then did the same with her info and with her current surname, since the official singing of her soon to be married name would take place on the day of the wedding. I handed the form back to the guy.

"Thank you both and also thank you for giving us the payment in advance." He said. "The procedure to prepare your new home will take some time, but we expect the move and what you've requested to have moved into the new house to be finished in the following working days to come."

"That's great for us, thank you too." Tiffany replied. "So are we done?"

"We are for now, there'll be one final signing to do, but that won't be until you receive the keys to your new home." He stood up.

We stood up as well and shook his hand. "Sounds great to us." I said.

"Well let me just say that it's been a pleasure in helping you find a property." He took the book back since it belonged to the store. "And all the best in your upcoming wedding."

"Thank you." We replied in unison without realizing it.

We smiled and left the housing estate store. The next step was to choose two people who would be given the role to be standing beside us. Tiffany would need to pick her maid of honor along with a few other bridesmaids. Whilst I would need to pick a best man. We walked all the way to my apartment and going inside, we shared an embrace.

"Mike, have I ever told you that you are the greatest guy I know?" Tiffany asked.

I looked into her eyes. "And has anyone ever told you that you are the most beautiful girl in the world?"

She kissed me, blushing. "I think we both know the answer to that one."

"We sure do." I winked before kissing her back.

Our kisses got a little more romantic before it got passionate. There was no one here so we would have some privacy, but I pulled away after a moment of kissing.

"Easy, Tiff. I know you want to, but we should save it for the honeymoon."

"Oh, are you thinking that far ahead?" She smiled.

"Maybe I am...but that'll have to be a secret for now. I don't wanna spoil it right now."

"Okay, but I'll hold you to it. I wouldn't want you to forget."

I giggled. "Like I would even try to forget, I'll be doing my best to remember all the good times we'll have ahead."

"Good." Tiffany sighed. "Just a few days to go..."

"Yep...I'm quite nervous and all, but on the day, I'll have my nerves of steel ready."

"Me too...we'll be going through it together. I should get back to my accommodation, I should be moving out of there in a few days."

"Right and you'll be staying with your mom until our home is ready?"

She giggled. "Until we have the honeymoon, geez, did you forget already?"

I smirked. "Can't help it and admit it, you like it when I tease you slightly."

"All because Kyu told you how."

I kissed her gently. "Maybe, but I know how to love you, I proved that a while ago after all."

"Yeah, when I came to your apartment for the first time and spent the night together."

I hugged her close. "Hmhm...I love you, Tiffany."

"I love you too, Mike." She replied. "I'll see you again very soon."

"Of course." I kissed her once more and she left my apartment.

As she left, I had a look around my whole apartment. In a few days time, I would be saying goodbye to what had been home for a few years. I had a lot of great moments here, especially when I hosted that Christmas party several months ago. That reminds me, I need to get in touch with my male friends and that was when it hit me.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of it before? I do have more male friends! But each of them live in different dimensions...still, it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

I grabbed my contacts book and flipped to the page where I had the numbers of the guys. I began to make some calls and hoped that at least one of them would be free. As I went down the list, each one went straight to thier voice message when they're not available to pick up their phone. At least I am able to let them know. With me picking my best man, Tiffany would be doing more or less the same and I was curious as to who she would pick as maid of honor since she's known Nikki and Audrey for a long time too.

Sitting down and thinking what to make for dinner later, I began to think of a few words I would have to say at the wedding during our vows.

I was very nervous and praying that it all goes well without any problems, issues were the last thing I needed to know right before the big day.

* * *

 **I also want to mention that this will be a three-parter, so consider this as part one. I apologize if this seemed lack lusture, but it'll get better I promise. :)**

 **NEXT TIME! Part Two welcomes the day of the wedding that finally arrives for everyone involved.**


	2. The Big Day

**It is now time for the wedding day and I've done quick versions in the past, but this one will be more detailed and better paced.**

 **I've also added in a special appearance of another male OC from one of my other stories, I like to improvise, you see. ;)**

* * *

The Big Day

 _One Week Later..._

The ding noise of the church went off, for it was now 9:30am and the biggest day of my life had arrived. I was already dressed up and standing outside the city's church, it was a long walk away and it was more or less away from the main part of the city. But I wasn't alone, I was able to get in contact with a friend of mine who volunteered to be my best man. He was one of the guys I got to meet during the Christmas party many, many months ago and he was honored to be chosen.

"So Mike, you feeling nervous?" Gary asked.

"You know it, Gary." I answered. "It's not everyday you get to feel like your life is going to change forever."

"I know the feeling. At least, this will give me some experience before I have to do something like this."

I nodded. "So I heard from your dimension, congratulations by the way."

"Thanks, but this is supposed to be about you and your wife to be."

"It sure is, I also feel lucky that we get to have a very good day for it."

Just then, a few cars pulled in and out came the first group of guests, all of them were well dressed for the event. One of them was the church's priest who smiled at me.

"Well good morning to you, gentleman." The priest greeted. "I think you've made a good choice to marry today."

"Is it to do with the weather?" I asked.

"It's more than that. Have you also recited your words for during the vows?"

I nodded. "I have indeed."

"Very good, well I should hope things go well for this occasion and good luck to you."

The Priest smiled and walked inside the church. I also decided to walk inside and Gary followed till we were at the front part, near the altar. After several minutes passed, the church began to grew a bit livelier as more and more guests arrived. The nerves were kicking in, but I had learnt to take pride that this will be a happy day and remained calm. For a few days, Tiffany and I agreed to not see each other until the event as we believed that the long wait would be worth it. She had her hen night with the girls and I had my stag night with Gary, Gavin and Rai-Lin. Although Gavin ended up with a hangover and the less I say about that, the better.

It was now 9:50am, just ten more minutes until the bride arrives and nearly all of the seats were taken, except for the front row seats.

"All rise for the honored guests." The priest called and we all stood up.

A specific piece of piano music started playing in the background, it was an instrumental that Tiffany and I chose together, we wanted it to be our special day. The honored guests arrived in the church, among them was the mayor of the city who took the time to watch the ceremony. Rai-Lin and Gavin were the next two to arrive and sat on the groom side of the front row bench. Then I saw two people I hadn't seen for a long time...my parents had arrived and they were happy to see me.

Now it was the turn of the girls. Beli entered first and she had volunteered to lay down the petals, Jessie entered next and she smiled at me, knowing that she trusts me to take care of her daughter as a husband to be should. The bridesmaids followed afterwards. Kyanna was in a short light blue dress and carrying a small bouquet, Audrey was next with a bright red dress and she even smiled for once. Kyu entered with a light pink dress and she winked at me. Last to enter was Nikki who Tiffany chose as her maid of honor, her dress was like Kyanna's but in a dark blue colour. They stood in a row on the other side of the front row, they smiled at me and I smiled back.

I then looked back and finally saw her...the bride herself. Tiffany slowly walked down the aisle by herself, her dress was bright white and her bouquet was a normal size with pink and red flowers that Jessie had made for her. I felt my heart thumping as she walked closer to me. I kept a brave face and waited till she was standing beside me.

"You look freaking beautiful, Tiffany." I spoke to her quietly.

"And you look...so amazing." She replied. "I've missed you, you know."

"Me too."

The priest stood in front of us and the background music stopped playing.

"Everyone, be seated." He called and everyone except me and Tiffany sat down.

"Best of luck to you, Mike." Gary whispered.

I nodded as the priest cleared his throat and the ceremony began whilst I held Tiffany's hand, she was shaking a little and so was I.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today on this blessed, wonderful morning. To join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, these are the two souls who have found each other in their journey for eternal companionship." The priest spoke. "The unity between husband and wife shall always be a sacred affair and these two have chosen to join in the hands of marriage. Promising themselves to one another with endless trust, endless faith and endless love."

It was almost silence and he paused for a brief moment, although I did hear a bit of sniffling coming from the girls's side. I glanced over and saw her mother, who was smiling happily, but was also shedding a tear. She really, really did consider herself very fortunate to be here for her daughter's wedding.

"Many people in this lifetime will often say that finding love can be few and far between, however, that is not the case for these two." He continued. "The hardships they have faced together and with many more to come, has made their commitment to one another even stronger. Love is not the root of all weakness, it is a blessing that many lost souls take for granted and that is why we are blessed and honored to be here as these two people take the next step of thier lives."

The priest looked at me and whispered to turn to face Tiffany as she and I held hands together.

"We will now proceed with the first of their vows." He looked at me. "Mr. Michael Jones. Do you take Tiffany Maye to be your wife, your friend, your fateful partner and your love? Do you solemnly vow to be with her, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, and in joy and sorrow? Do you swear to support, to honor, to respect, to laugh, to cry, to hold and to cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled and looked at Tiffany. "I do."

The priest looked at her. "Miss Tiffany Maye, do you take Michael Jones to be your husband, your friend, your fateful partner and your love? Do you solemnly vow to be with him, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, and in joy and sorrow? Do you swear to support, to honor, to respect, to laugh, to cry, to hold and to cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"

She smiled back at me. "I do."

The priest smiled. "And now we will proceed the second step of their vows. Michael, if you please."

This was the most nervous part of all, many days I had tried to think of a way to sum up how I felt, until I thought of the one thing that changed my ways.

"Tiffany, I have a long list of reasons why I should be thanking you." I said to her. "Many of our friends showed me the way and that there is more to love than what I once assumed it would be. I have made mistakes and I have learnt from them. I am honored to even be standing here and to be marrying you. You are the reason why I can look forward with no regrets. I love you with all my heart, Tiffany and I pray that we never part from each other."

"Thank you and now, Tiffany, if you please." The priest spoke.

"Mike, since the very first day we met, I knew that there would be something about you." She said. "You are the first guy who made me want to learn more about you. In all the times we've spent together, it's not always been perfect. You often carried a heavy burden and I knew that it wasn't good for you. But the day we fell in love, I began to fall in love with you every day. You are the reason that I have my whole life, the life that I've always wanted. I will always love you, Mike. Forever and always."

I could see a tear falling from her eyes and I wiped it gently from her cheek.

"Thank you." The priest spoke. "Now we begin with the offering of the rings, may we have the ring bearer to come forward."

Gary got up and gently grabbed a small pillow, walking to us and showing us the rings that had a small engraved letter inside the rim. One with the letter M and the other the letter T. I took the one with the T and slowly placed it on Tiffany's ring finger. She then did the same thing with placing the ring with the letter M on my ring finger.

Gary sat back down with the pillow and Tiffany and I held our hands again, we looked into each other's eyes, this was the home stretch as some would say.

"With the vows you have spoken and the rings that you have given to one another, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest declared. "You may kiss the bride."

He stood back as I lifted the veil to show Tiffany's beautiful and clear face before we hugged close and shared our first kiss as a married couple. Everyone in attendance cheered loudly with some of them shedding a few tears and one guy who was howling like a wolf, I assumed it was Gavin who was carried away a little.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is with great honor and joy that we now welcome Mr. and Mrs. Jones!" The priest announced which got another few more cheers.

Tiffany and I were then asked to come to a small room where there a few papers to sign. Fortunately, Jessie and my parents were allowed to join as well.

"I did it, mom!" Tiffany said happily as she hugged her mother.

"Oh Tiffany...my sweet baby girl." She responded with a tear.

"Congratulations, my son." My dad said as he shook my hand and patted me on the shoulder.

"We are so proud of you, Mike." My mom added as she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks, mom and dad." I responded.

My parents then got to know Jessie, it was kinda nice to see two families coming together. The priest then asked for me and Tiffany to sign our names on the form and there was a photographer present too. I signed in my full name and then Tiffany signed hers, but this time with my surname on the paper so it was official and a photo was taken. We then left the room and exited the church where we would be waiting for a classy car to go in, for we had booked a small session with photos being taken.

"Wooohooo!" Kyu exclaimed happily. "Congratulations, girl!"

"Thank you, I'm just so happy!" Tiffany replied.

"I have to admit, I never thought a wedding would be that interesting." Nikki said. "But it sure was fun to be the maid of honor."

"Yeah, totally. But when we are gonna get a drink?" Audrey asked.

"It won't be until we get to the party happening later." Kyanna answered. "And I'm looking forward to that."

"Woo, you said it." Gavin agreed. "I'm gonna be the greatest snake charmer when the time is right, eh."

"You will do no such thing." Rai-lin intervened. "Save that for another time."

"Awww geez, you're such a kill joy."

"Now now you two." I said to them. "Let's keep all of that out of the limelight. Anyways, I'm glad that my nerves are going away now."

"Yeah you can relax now." Gary added. "That had to be so nerve wracking when you were saying your vows. How am I gonna top that?!"

"I'm sure you'll find a way, just ask Arnold, haha."

He laughed, lightly punching me in the shoulder. "Watch it, friend, haha!"

I then remembered something important. "Tiffany, we better do that part now."

"Okay." Tiffany nodded before grabbing the bouquet that her mother carried. "Alright girls, get ready for the bouquet...here it comes!"

The girls looked up as Tiffany threw the bouquet from above and behind her and I saw the bouquet landing on one girl's hands.

"OMG! I caught it!" Kyanna exclaimed. "Is this a sign?!"

"Well, guess who's getting hitched next!" Kyu smirked. "You go, girl."

"I can see our taxi arriving, we'll see you at the party, everyone." I called.

The classy car arrived and then the photographer showed up before the three of us got in the car. We would be going to a hill that would look over the city and the journey was a few minutes, so it wasn't for too long. We then arrived at the hill and got out of the car, we noticed a gazebo that was perfect for the occasion.

"Alright if you two could just start by sitting on the steps together." The photographer said. "Lovely, sit a bit closer."

Tiffany and I sat down close with her dress almost covering the entire stairs. I put my left arm around her waist with my other hand on top of hers as she held mine.

"Awww, that's beautiful, hold it like that." He took a few photos. "Yes, keep it going." He finished taking a few. "Okay, I want you both to stand up now with your arms around each other."

We did so, although I nearly stepped on Tiffany's dress cause it was quite big. The photographer got a few more photos and then stopped again.

"Alright, that should be more than enough." He declared. "You can expect a photo album in the next few days."

"Okay, thanks for doing this." I replied.

"No problem, you two should go on ahead to the party, my work is done today."

"Oh, will you be alright?" Tiffany asked.

"It's fine, I can call for a taxi. I've been doing this job for a while."

We nodded and then got back into the car with the driver who drove us down the hill and then towards a well furnished restaurant which brought back memories. Because this was the restaurant where Tiffany and I had our first real date, it was a good night of course, but that was back when I had a lot of hesitation about it all. The old me wouldn't have done any of this, but I am so grateful that I was able to turn my life around thanks to Tiffany.

We got out and the driver waved before driving away, we went inside the restaurant to find the entire area well decorated with a long row of tables near one side of the big room. This was where both families and us would be sitting at, with the rest of the guests taking seats at the round tables. How we got to reserve the entire restaurant for the day was something I asked Kyu about, but she kept saying that it was a secret. I had a funny feeling that it was to do with her fairy powers, not that I'm complaining.

We weren't the only two people here, nearly everyone else had gotten here before us.

"Might as well take our seats...honey." I said, winking at her.

"Haha, yeah, let's sit down, darling." Tiffany replied in a teasing manner.

We sat by the long row table line with Gary and my parents on my right and Tiffany next to me with the bridesmaids on her left. Everyone else was seated and it was time to do a welcome speech since we wanted to thank the guests for coming, although some from earlier weren't able to turn up, such as the mayor who had to go back to his occupation. What followed next was the buffet which was all neatly laid out by the restaurant staff who worked tirelessly to get it all prepared.

Next up was the moment that me and Tiffany had been waiting for, one section of the restaurant was left empty cause that was where the dance was going to be. Our very own dance with a song that I had picked for the moment. It was one that screamed perfection when she heard it for the first time.

"Alright folks, it is now time for the dance." Gary said as he took hold of the mic. "Would Mike and Tiffany please come on to the dance floor. The rest of you will get to join in, but not until after this first song is finished. Get your cameras ready!"

 _BGM: 98 Degrees - I Do_

Once the song started to play, Tiffany and I held each other close as we began dancing slowly. We had nothing but smiles and I couldn't help but sing a few times since I knew the song very well. My current feeling was a once in a lifetime moment and one that could never be repeated. This was the peak of what I could find with love. There were a few flashes coming from some people's cameras and when the song was close to finishing, we shared a delicate kiss and that got a few cheers from Gary.

Just then, some of the other guests joined us on stage and we had a quick glance at some of them, we spotted Kyanna who was dancing with a guy. I assumed that this was the guy she had been seeing in private. But I wasn't going to ask her, my wife was the only thing that mattered to me right now. The music kept going as it became night time outside, some of them were up tempos and there were one or two more ballads to follow.

 _End Of BGM_

Tiffany and I took a break and we were standing outside the restaurant, getting a cool breeze to pass across us. When no one was around, I picked Tiffany up and slowly spun her around before stopping, as if she was the most precious girl to me. She giggled before putting her hands on my cheek and kissing me again.

"Mike, this has been like, the most amazing day of my life." She said. "I love you, so much."

"I love you so much too, Tiffany." I replied. "This has been the greatest day of my whole life as well."

"But that doesn't mean our lives are complete. There's still one more thing we need to do."

I smiled. "The honeymoon, right?"

"Yeah, there's that. I was thinking about our future, you know, after everything settles down."

I put her down and hugged her. "Well yeah, I mean...we are gonna be moving into a two bedroom home after we've come back from our honeymoon."

"Hmhm, I wanna ask you this. How do you feel about having kids someday?"

"Having kids, huh?" I pondered. "Well, I would need to think about that, I do have my concerns."

She nodded. "Oh, that reminds me. Have you found a job yet?"

"Well, I'm thinking of working at that cafe full time. What about you?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure yet, but I'll think of a job that's perfect for me."

I winked. "Well if you ask me, I think you would be the perfect housewife."

She laughed. "Stop it, I'm serious."

"I know you are. Maybe there's a job in cheer leading that you could do."

"Yeah, there's that."

"But if you ask me, I think that can wait until after the honeymoon."

"You're right, let's enjoy the here and now."

We hugged once more and sharing another kiss, we went back inside. This was the best day of my entire life, I got to marry the one girl that I will always love forever and that is Tiffany Maye Jones. But the celebration isn't quite over yet, there was the honeymoon up next and where we were going, we would be excited for it.

* * *

 **Out of all of my male OCs, Mike is now only the second guy to be a married man.**

 **NEXT TIME! The third and final part arrives, where the honeymoon takes place.**


	3. The Honeymoon (Lemon Chapter)

**Time now for the final part of this short story and a little warning since this will contain lemon content, so feel free to skip that part if you're not into it.**

* * *

The Honeymoon (Lemon Chapter)

The next morning and I more or less got enough sleep to be awake for most of the day. Tiffany and I were at the airport and currently waiting for one of the gates to be opened where the plane would be taking us to our destination for the honeymoon. Our destination was Hawaii and we would be staying in a luxurious hotel for a week. I considered myself lucky that we still had loads of money left to afford this as well as the wedding, of course they were the money we got from those RPG battles a long time ago.

*Ding Dong!*

 _'This is a gateway announcement! Passengers who are travelling to Hawaii, please board at gate five for departure!'_

"Mike, looks like we can go." Tiffany said. "Mike?"

"Huh? Oh, right." I shook my head. "Guess I'm more tired than I thought."

She grabbed my hand. "First day of our honeymoon and already you're tired first, thing in the morning."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I can get up well, it's just that yesterday was one huge event."

She kissed my cheek. "Hehe, I know it was, but it was the best day of my life."

"Best day of our lives." I corrected. "Anyways, I can get a bit of sleep on the plane and I'll be bright as a bunny."

"Hmhm, I'll remember to hold you to that."

We got up and with our boarding passes and passports at the ready, we joined the queue, slowly walking and making our way through the gates and then an outdoor pathway before approaching the airplane, it was quite big up close. We walked up the stairs and entered inside, taking note of where our seats would be. For the two of us, we had our seats that was near the front of the plane. We sat down and got comfortable, since our flight was gonna be a long one.

"Just to be sure, your phone's off, right?" I asked.

"Yep, just gotta send one last message to my mom and I'll turn it off." She answered as she wrote a text message.

Once all the other passengers got on and sit down, the plane doors closed and following a few guidelines, we sat back as the plan started moving. It then stopped when it approached the runway, then it started moving and going faster and faster until the front of plane titled upwards and lifted off the ground. I wasn't scared over this, I had traveled by plane once before when I visited my parent's home a few months ago.

I held Tiffany's hand and she smiled at me. She was dressed in her blueberry shirt and jeans with her hair all down and long, she looked so beautiful as the day I met her. I had my summer shorts and shirt on since we heard that when we get to Hawaii, it's gonna be quite hot. The flight was a peaceful one with no clouds in sight, we were lucky to pick yet another bright day. I was able to catch some sleep that lasted for an hour before Tiffany slightly squeezed my hand which woke me up a little.

"Hm? What is it?" I asked.

"It's almost lunch time." She replied.

I blinked. "I was out for that long?"

"It's okay, you didn't snore."

"Well, I have been learning to not do that for a while, but I've still got a ways to go."

She laughed. "Oh Mike, I hope you never change."

"Don't worry, I'll never go back to those old days. I love what I have right now." I smirked as I kissed her cheek. "And when we get to our hotel, I get to have you all to myself."

She lightly nudged my arm. "Stop it, we can do that when you're not so tired."

I winked. "In that case, I'll hold you to that in future."

Just then, we were surprised to recognize one of the stewardess who came down the runway with a moving refreshments cart.

"Well isn't this a coincidence, hello to you two." Lola greeted.

"Lola, I didn't expect you had a shift today, let alone be on this plane." I replied.

"I know, right." She turned to Tiffany. "You might not remember me, but I'm a good friend of Jessie's."

"Yeah, I met you at the wedding." She replied.

We then had a small talk over what was on offer and we made a purchase for our lunch. After a while, we sat back and I glanced out the window to see us travelling several thousand feet in the air. I was now beginning to see a cluster of islands and a big one among them, that had to be our destination.

"Look Tiff, I can just about see Hawaii." I said, pointing to the window.

"We're already near? That's totally awesome." She replied happily.

We smiled and remained quiet as the plane turned around and the front of plan titled slightly backwards as we began to go down and down until we felt the back of the plane land on the ground before the front part landed down and it was a bit of a rumble, but it eventually started slowing down. We were now back on the ground and saw the airport in view. The airplane slowed down and moved to the left till it eventually grew to a snail's pace before stopping completely.

Once we heard the ding noise above us, we removed our seat belts and grabbed our small bags before getting up and exiting the plane. As soon as we got out, I immediately felt a bit of the heatwave and it was very hot, but not too much. I was certain we would cool down when we get inside the building. Holding hands, we walked down the stairs and walked along the pathway inside the building and then down a few more stairs to where the baggage claim would be.

Fortunately, there was an area where we could get an airport baggage cart and we waited until the convener belt started moving, we noticed two baggage that we chose and grabbed them with me putting them on the airport baggage cart. I pushed it along with Tiffany who had her arm around mine as we made our way down a hallway and then towards the main entrance of the airport where we noticed a guy who was holding a sign saying Mr and Mrs Jones.

"I think this is our taxi." I said. "Excuse me?"

"Ah yes, Mr and Mrs Jones?" The taxi guy responded.

We nodded.

"Ah then aloha! Welcome to Hawaii, let me take care of those travel cases."

He grabbed them and placed them in the trunk and closed it whilst we got in the back seat. We informed him of where we would be staying and he drove us away from the airport. After a while, we soon approached a wonderful hotel that had a great view of a distant beach and the sea beyond the horizon. We got out of the taxi and grabbed our travel cases before paying the fare since we remembered to, and the taxi driver left.

"Wow, this place is more amazing in person." Tiffany said. "I gotta give you credit, you have awesome taste."

"As we should be." I replied. "I don't hold back when it comes to treating the one I love."

She kissed me before holding my hands and with our travel cases, we walked through the main entrance and up to the reception desk.

"Aloha and how can I help you today?" The lady asked.

"Aloha, we made a six night reservation for Mr and Mrs Jones?" I responded.

She looked at the book before grabbing a pen and then ticking a small box.

"Here is your room key, it is important that you keep it safe with you. We hope you enjoy your stay."

"Of course, thanks." Tiffany said as I took the key.

We then went over to an elevator and taking a quick look at the room key we got, we went up to the fourth floor since this hotel had five floors. We got out when the lift stopped and took note of the room numbers on each door until we found one that matched the one on the key. Room 405 was the one, I unlocked the door and Tiffany went in first with her case and I followed afterwards, closing the door behind me.

"Oh my god, this room is so beautiful!" Tiffany said happily.

I was very impressed with the main room that had the kitchen and living room. "Yeah, you were right to suggest this as our choice of honeymoon, I love it already."

"Hehe, thanks." She hugged me close and I kissed her cheek.

"Right, we better start unpacking, the bedroom should be there."

"Yeah, it's in the next room here." Tiffany showed me to a room that had a king size bed with a desk table and a smaller TV on the table.

We put our travel cases on the bed and began the unpacking before placing our travel cases by the empty corner. We laid down on the bed together and I wanted to close my eyes to sleep, but instead, I grabbed Tiffany and put my arms around her. I then laid back down and Tiffany laid on top of me, she giggled before sharing a kiss.

"Slow down, cowboy, haha." She laughed.

"You were looking beautiful." I replied. "As a man, I couldn't resist."

After a moment of embracing, we got up and went into the main room. I had a look at the welcome pack that had a gift and a few leaflets of what we could do whilst on our holiday. Tiffany made a quick journey into the bathroom, she told me that there was a big shower that could fit more than one person. I smirked slightly for I had some interesting ideas for a future moment to come.

I had a look at the leaflets and there were a few things I was curious on. Like upcoming live performance events at a nearby holiday park, a scuba dive session and a coach tour detailing Hawaii's history. There were also recommended restaurants and bars and even a shopping center where we could buy souvenirs and a lot of other things, like food. This holiday we were on certainly had everything we would need to enjoy ourselves here.

We were going to make the most of it...

* * *

It was the start of the evening, Tiffany and I were back at the hotel room. There was still some spare time before we considered calling it a night. I was on the balcony part and looking at the nighttime view of the ocean. I couldn't help but smile and take a moment to look back on many of the stepping stones I've taken up to this point.

"Mike?" Tiffany asked behind me.

"What's up, Tiffany?" I responded.

She put her arms around me from behind, resting her head on my back. "I was wondering on why you're out here."

"Just thinking back on how far I've come and how much I've changed." I put my hands on hers. "And how lucky I am to have...well, a gorgeous and beautiful wife."

"Well, I think I'm lucky to have you as my husband. You've grown so much since we started hanging out."

I turned around with my hands on her cheeks. "And then so many crazy things happened, but I believe that it was worth it."

We shared a loving kiss before moving our arms around each other.

"Mmmm, it's been a while since we've had a moment like this." She said.

"Yeah...and it may be our first night, but...I seem to be getting in the mood already."

Tiffany blushed, I think she knew what I was getting at.

"So my sexy wife." I smirked at her. "Shall we give the bed a test run?"

She giggled. "Oh my god, that was such a bad pick up line."

"Hey, I have to make do with what humor I have in me."

"I know...and to be honest, I kinda been like, holding out for something like this for a while now."

I then thought of something. "That reminds me, we didn't bring any protection with us, did we?"

"It's okay, I have an alternative that I packed with me, just in case we get in the mood again. It's our honeymoon after all."

I smiled. "Alright, I'll trust in your judgment."

"Thanks and I'll always have my trust in you too."

I kissed her again before we pulled out of the embrace and went inside, closing the doors to the balcony behind us.

"So if we're being a bit serious, are you happy to end the first night with us being married lovers?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yep, so let's not waste anymore time. Let's make it an awesome night to remember."

 ***Lemon Start***

We closed the door and drawing the curtains, we stood near the bottom end of the bed. We put our arms around each other before we started kissing lightly and gently before we got a little passionate, letting our inner desires to finally come out and take over us. This was a pleasurable feeling that I had been holding back for some time. Our kisses got more passionate before I felt her tongue contacting my lips, I complied with opening my mouth and we began a small game of playing hockey with our tongues.

"Mmm...mmm." I hummed as the first stage of our intimate session got underway. "Tiffany..."

"Mmm...Mike..." She responded before we eventually started gasping for air. "Hah..."

We paused, catching our breaths for a split second. It seemed the mood was right to go all the way as we had done a few times before. The removal of our clothing began as I grabbed Tiffany's shirt and lifted it above her head and let it fall to the floor. She responded by unbuttoning my holiday styled shirt and I let it fall behind me.

"Your chest has some muscle there now." She said. "Where did you get those from?"

"I think it was because of when we had to do those RPG battles, you remember those?" I responded.

"Oh yeah, they were dangerous, but it was super cool."

She took hold of my shorts and found the zip line before zipping it down, I let it fall down to my ankles and kicked it away. I was now in a teasing mood and I wasn't gonna let my wife get away with that. I grabbed her shorts and unbuttoning it, I pulled them down to her ankles and she stepped out of them. The two of us were now almost in the nude, but I had my boxer shorts on and Tiffany had her bra and panties which were a light pink colour that reminded me of our first night together.

"Just before we continue, Mike. I wanna let you know." She said. "If we are going all the way, then I would love to enjoy all of the feelings you can give to me."

"Of course, I'll give all of my love, comfort and warmth to you and I won't settle for less." I replied. "Now then, where were we?"

"Hehe, come over here you handsome husband."

We embraced each other and kissed passionately before moving to the second stage of our moment together. I moved my hands toward the back of her bra, I found the clip and unhooked it, her bra had come loose and I stood back slightly. Tiffany let it fall down her arms and landed on the floor. Her breasts were on display and I gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Mmm...that feels good, Mike..." She moaned. "But I wanna do the same."

As I caressed her chest, Tiffany moved her hands towards my boxer shorts, grabbing on to it and pulled them down. My length hadn't woken up yet, but Tiffany placed her hands onto it and began stroking me there gently. As she did that, I took hold of her panties and pulled them down in response, revealing her entrance to me. I placed one of my hands under there and lightly rubbed her down there. We had to pull out of our kissing due to how much pleasure we were giving each other.

"Ahhh...Tiffany...you've gotten good." I sighed.

"Mmm...yes, you're so much better now..." She responded.

We allowed our underwear to fall to the floor and we stood away from our clothing. The view of Tiffany's wonderful body is a sight that I want to always treasure. We moved in for a close embrace again and whilst making out with our lips, we pleasured each other once again, resulting in slight moans from both of us. Tiffany then decided to go one step further by moving down to her knees and grabbing my length.

Stroking it fast, she started to lick around the head before placing her whole mouth around it. I immediately hissed at the sudden pleasure, the faint warm of her breath on my length only contributed to the amount of how much pleasure I was receiving. As she continued with her treatment, I began to breathe heavily and feel a faint climax incoming. She suddenly stopped and stood up whilst stroking me slowly.

"Huh, what is it?" I asked.

"I don't want you to mess up the floor." She replied. "We do have a week to spend here, you know."

"Of course." I nodded. "Now it's my turn to give you that same pleasurable feeling."

Tiffany got onto the bed and laid down and I climbed on top of her. With my hands, I used my left hand to gently squeeze her breast and my right hand to lightly rub her entrance before finding what might be her weak spot. When I rubbed my finger around it, her body shivered slightly and I looked up to see Tiffany sigh.

"Ahhh...oh my god." She moaned. "Yes, Mike, right there."

As I continued rubbing her there, she took hold of my length with her right hand and she stroked me slowly whilst using her left hand to hold my face and kiss me.

"I can't hold on any longer. I want you inside me, Mike."

"You wish shall be granted." I replied with a wink.

I got into position and opened her legs, guiding my length and gently entered inside her. We had done this before, so there was a bit more freedom to go all in so to speak.

"Mmmm." I hummed. "It feels amazing to be connected like this again."

"It feels good have you inside me." She agreed. "Whatever happens, please don't stop."

"I will never stop until you tell me to."

I started to move in and out of her before developing a well paced rhythm. Whilst thrusting her, I moved my upper body down so she could put her arms around my neck and we kissed passionately once more whilst I caressed her breasts. We resumed our little hockey game with our tongues and I continued with the thrusting. This sensation, this feeling, the moment of engaging in love with intimacy. It was a feeling that I had missed for a very long time, I felt a lot of happiness that was flooding in right now.

"Yes! Ah! Yes, Mike!" Tiffany exclaimed. "Ah...ah! Yes! Keep going!"

"Mm...ah...I will!" I responded, moaning. "I love you...ah...Tiffany!"

"I love you too...ah...always...ah!"

I went a little faster and slightly rougher, letting our minds cut loose and allowing our emotions to take control of this moment. Eventually though, both of us would be reaching the climax. The volume of our breathing was getting a little heavy, I had a feeling that I was going to reach the end first. I looked down at Tiffany, I wanted to be sure if she wanted me to finish in our current position.

"Tiffany...I'm getting close!" I exclaimed.

She suddenly wrapped her legs around my lower back. "Me too, Mike...ah...finish inside!"

"Alright...ah...I'm going to-"

"Yes! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Just a little more and we would be reaching the end together.

"Tiffany!"

"Mike!"

Then, after one more thrust, our bodies shivered immediately and we pressed our lips at the same time. Locking in a full on kiss as we reached the climax, I crossed the line a second earlier and felt my warm essence that rocketed straight out of me and traveled fast into her own welcoming warmth. I then felt her climax reached and feeling the release from within her walls, they felt so warm that I released a lot more than normal.

"Hah...hah...hah..." I panted, looking down at Tiffany who had a tear in her eye, but she was smiling.

I wiped it away and kissed her gently.

"You were...amazing, Mike." She said. "You're...an amazing...lover."

"And you were as sexy as always." I winked before attempting to pull out, but she kept her legs wrapped tight.

"Please stay like this for a little longer."

I nodded and we exchanged gentle kisses until we stopped for air. I eventually pulled out and laid on my back, catching my breath before yawning.

* **Lemon End***

"Shall we call it a night?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm still a little tired after today." I answered. "We have the rest of our honeymoon to look forward to and I'll be alert and awake, I assure you."

She smiled. "I'm sure you will."

I grabbed the bed sheet and placed it on top of us, covering our exhausted bodies. Tiffany got on her side and laid her arms on me and I put my left arm around her.

"Oh and I've had a think about what you said before." I said. "If we ever wanted to...you know, start a family. I think it would be a lot of hard work, but at the same time, maybe it would be nice to have a child that we could raise together."

"Yeah, I know it may seem soon, since we're in our early 20's. But if we did start a family, I would be happy to raise our child together."

I smiled back. "It makes me feel blessed to know that. Goodnight, my wife."

"Goodnight, my husband."

We shared one more kiss and snuggled up close before we allowed our eyes to rest. This was the first day of our married life and we knew that at some point, we will have to face a lot of problems since no marriage is perfect. But that's why we have each other and if we face them together, we can overcome even some of the most difficult challenges. We have to find good jobs and also prepare in advance if we ever decide to have children, but I had full confidence that our friends would gladly help out.

This was the new page of my life and one that I was going to live to the fullest, for my friends, for Tiffany...and for me.

THE END

* * *

 **Phew! It may have been a short story, but I'm all done and this ended up being longer than I originally planned. xD**

 **Remember to fave if you liked this and follow me if you want more stories from me in the future.**


End file.
